The Legend of Eight
by Edgar
Summary: An epic problem unites the smashers. Will they succeed? Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Mr. Game and Watch watched the flat, colorless sky of Flatland. Although it appeared to be a regular day, Mr. Game and Watch sensed something odd was happening. He ignored this feeling and continued with his regular activities in Flatland. However, his mind just couldn't stray from this awful feeling inside of him. Again he looked at the sky, however now it was very different. In fact, it was pitch black. Mr. Game and Watch opened his mouth in surprise and ran as fast he could away from the consuming darkness that was gradually overtaking him until Mr. Game and Watch tripped and watched in horror as he was slowly consumed by the darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mario entered the castle in a hurry. Only minutes ago he had received an important message from the Mushroom Kingdom. He ran up the stairs and burst through the door into the Chancellor's office. "I came as fast as I could," he said, panting. "I heard the situation was urgent."  
  
The Chancellor, commonly calm and collected, was unusually nervous. He looked at Mario with darting eyes. "I'm sorry to contact you on your vacation, but this was crucial. Our sources have informed us that some sort of unstoppable and invisible evil is moving towards our world. It devours everything in its path and has already begun consuming entire lands. We have neither the resources nor the firepower to stop it and it is likely that it could conquer the entire planet. We cannot allow the Mushroom Kingdom to be overtaken! What are we to do?"  
  
Mario replied after some hesitation, "I know nothing of such situations. However, there are many who can help us. Contact all of my allies. In fact, even contact my enemies. Surely a common enemy will unite us all."  
  
In three hours, all of Nintendo's leading figures were gathered in Peach's Castle. Mario glanced around the room before addressing them. "Ladies, gentlemen, species of all kinds, you are all gathered here because we share a common goal: defeating this evil. I'm sure many of you have heard stories of this darkness that consumes everything. Unfortunately, we know nothing other than these stories. This is why we have called you all together. Perhaps it is possible that one of you will know how to stop this darkness before we are all killed."  
  
Mewtwo, the wisest of all Pokemon, immediately spoke up. "As you all know well, I am the most intelligent creature in this room. In fact, I am the most intelligent creature known to exist. However, even I am not completely sure how to fight this darkness. The only source of information that I have is a legend that I have heard. This particular legend described an invisible, devouring darkness. Once the darkness consumes a particular land, it unleashes hell upon it. The only way to stop it, according to legend, is to destroy the demons that control the darkness. There are eight demons and while their location is supposedly unknown, I think I know where they are located. Now, in order to defeat them..."  
  
Ganondorf, the thieving Gerudo, instantly stood and yelled, "This is nonsense! We are going to base the fate of the world on some legend? Clearly, you are all mad if you believe this rubbish."  
  
"It's the only information we have, Ganondorf. I'm willing to trust it," said Mario, slightly annoyed. "Continue, Mewtwo."  
  
"Thank you, Mario. As I was saying, in order to defeat these demons we will need the unity of 8 different species. Why we need this I am not sure, but I will stay strict to the ancient legend. I will be going along this journey, so I suppose I am the first species." Mario immediately rose and said, "I will represent the humans."  
  
"The Hylian race I shall represent," said Link, the hero of time.  
  
"I'm in for my species," said the Dreamlander, Kirby.  
  
"Pika Pi!" said the electric Pokemon, Pikachu.  
  
"I'll be going along, too," said the space-traveler Fox.  
  
Donkey Kong said nothing, but walked over to Mewtwo, indicating that he, too, would be accompanying them on this journey.  
  
"We need just one more," said Mewtwo.  
  
Bowser walked over to the group of seven and declared nastily, "Fine. I'm in. Not that I care about you scum or anything. I just want my keep to be there when I get back. You guys would mess this whole thing up if I didn't come."  
  
After Bowser's snide remark, Mewtwo exclaimed, "Well, we have everyone now. We shall disembark tomorrow at sunrise. Meet me outside of this castle. You may all bring one aide, but only one. We must leave as quickly as possible. I know exactly where the first demon is."  
  
With that, they all left, wondering what will happen to themselves and to their friends.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day arrived, and the fated eight arrived at the castle with their aides: Mario and his brother Luigi, both equal in skill; Fox and his friend Falco, both expert flyers; Kirby and King Dedede, though enemies, united; Link and Zelda, both skilled in many arts; Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Junior, father and son; Bowser and Kamek, two corrupt masterminds; Pikachu and Pichu, similar in attacks, different in size; and Mewtwo, who traveled alone.  
  
"You will now embark," said Mewtwo, "on the most treacherous journey of all time." 


	2. Lavalava Island

Luigi shivered at Mewtwo's words. "The m-m-most treacherous journey of our lives? Even m-m-more treacherous than that m-m-mansion?" stuttered Luigi.  
  
At that Mewtwo laughed. "Ha! If you thought that your mansion was a difficult task, you will be dead before you know it. Now, the first demon lies deep within Lavalava Island. We need to take a ship there so let's get over to the harbor, shall we?"  
  
"At once!" shouted Mario, leading the way.  
  
They marched down the streets of the city and made their way to the harbor. They arrived at a series of wooden docks. They looked over the vast, blue ocean as Mewtwo pointed to a clearly tropical island off in the distance in the south. "That," he said, "is Lavalava Island."  
  
They all stared at the island in wonder, watching the lone volcanic mountain of the island emit smoke. All but Bowser, that is, who cynically said, "Okay, Mr. Wise Guy! How are we supposed to get there without any ships?"  
  
"Mario should know the answer to THAT," Mewtwo responded, looking at Mario.  
  
Mario thought for a moment and then his eyes lit up. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "There is a whale... that will take us there, I am sure."  
  
Just as Mario was saying this, a large marine creature emerged from the ocean. At first, only an aquatic surface and a blowhole were visible, but gradually a pair of eyes and at last a mouth could be seen by all seventeen of them. "Mario, my old friend! It is so nice to see you once again," the ancient, gentle creature said with as much enthusiasm as could be expected from such a calm creature.  
  
Mario smiled warmly and said, "Yes, it is indeed nice to see you again. I wish that it could be under less dire conditions. We need your aid, my friend, in our perilous quest. We must be taken to Lavalava Island, a land you have taken me before."  
  
"All of you?" the whale asked, doubtfully. "I'm not sure I could carry all of you on my back..."  
  
"I knew you were worthless!" grumbled Bowser. "We are wasting our time with this foul creature. Be gone!"  
  
Mario glared at Bowser. "I see you still hold a grudge against this whale for its assistance when I foiled your plan to control all of Mushroom Kingdom. You know well, Bowser, that former grudges will be our ruin in this essential journey," he declared. Bowser fell silent.  
  
"I wasn't finished," stated the whale. "There is one way I could carry you all over to Lavalava Island. You must all travel in my stomach!"  
  
There was a long pause, followed by laughter.  
  
"You don't seriously expect us to travel in your stomach?" Falco asked, between chuckles.  
  
"I have never been more serious in my life," responded the whale, slightly irritated at the laughter. "Well, come on now," he said, more determined then ever. "Jump in!" At that, he opened his mouth as wide as possible and waited for them to enter. However, no one did enter. Everyone seemed to be giving blank stares at one another, all of them confused and none of them completely trusting the whale. Mario seemed to be only one with a fair amount of trust, so he was the first one to enter. Luigi, loyal to his brother, ran in after him. Mewtwo was the next, followed by Kirby. Slowly, one by one, they came into the whale's mouth, which did not close until a few minutes after the last of the seventeen entered.  
  
"It's pitch black in here," observed Link.  
  
"Not to worry," said Zelda, using her powerful magic to create an orb of light.  
  
"Well done!" remarked Mewtwo. "Of course, I easily could have done that myself..."  
  
"Indeed," said Zelda.  
  
After Mewtwo's arrogant comment, the whale set off to their destination. They stared at each other in the cold and damp atmosphere and sat down on various wooden boxes that the whale had long ago accidentally swallowed. However, it became apparent by their expressions that they were all disgusted by the amount of trash the whale had swallowed.  
  
"This is disgusting," said Fox, picking up an emptied soda can. "Don't you guys keep your oceans clean?"  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Luigi. "You shouldn't be talking. I've heard tales about the planet Zoness!"  
  
"Well... that was beyond our control..." said Falco at last, remembering the horrible sight of that wasted planet.  
  
Just as Falco was going to say something more, they suddenly heard a loud splash coming from further inside the whale's body.  
  
"Uh?" grunted Donkey Kong, awakening from a nap. He looked toward the direction of the splash and squinted his eyes. After determining nothing was there, he went back to sleep. The others, however, remained watchful.  
  
"What was that?" asked Kirby, visibly alarmed.  
  
"Who knows?" responded King Dedede.  
  
"It's too dark in there to see anything..." noticed Donkey Kong Junior, who, like his father, was starting to nod off.  
  
"Pichu!" said Pichu, running into the darkness.  
  
Pikachu made an effort to stop him, but was held back by Mewtwo.  
  
"Don't worry," said Mewtwo. "I have a feeling Pichu sees something that we don't." Pichu ran for a little while before stumbling across a carcass of a Fuzzipede. Pichu let out a shriek at the horrible sight. The others heard Pichu's cry and ran towards the direction of the scream. Mewtwo was the first to arrive, and upon seeing the carcass, even he appeared shocked. "This is quite alarming," he commented. "This Fuzzipede was just recently slain and I expect that the murderer is not far off."  
  
Just as he said the word "off," another splash could be heard. This time it was even closer. "Stand back," he said. "I'll handle this." Mewtwo walked forward and instantly stuck his hand into some water. After a few minutes of struggling, he managed to pull out a familiar face.  
  
"Samus Aran!" he exclaimed through clenched teeth. "What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"I figured you guys needed all the help you could get. And what did you expect me to do, just sit back knowing that the galaxy could potentially be destroyed? Of course not! I will aid you in this journey whether you like it or not."  
  
"Indeed," said Mewtwo. "Well, I don't approve of this, but I can see by the rest of your expressions that my vote will never hold up. Very well, then. Welcome, Samus Aran, to our party of seventeen, although I suppose now it is eighteen."  
  
"I have one question for you, Samus," said King Dedede, eying her suspiciously. "Why did you kill that Fuzzipede?"  
  
"It challenged me to a fight, so I shot it right in the head," she replied. After this comment, many gasped.  
  
"Well, what was I supposed to do? Let it kill me?" asked Samus, obviously annoyed.  
  
The travelers remained in the whale's belly for a few hours, and ate some of the food that they had brought until the whale finally reached the Island. The whale's mouth opened, and the travelers rushed out, happy to see the sky once again. They looked around and noticed that they had landed on a tropical island, with palm trees dotting the sandy beach. Beyond the beach was a vast jungle and looming over the entire mountain was a large volcano, with smoke emerging from the top.  
  
"Well, we owe you our thanks," Mario said to the whale. "You will always be my friend."  
  
"And you mine," said the whale. "If you ever need me, I will never be far. Farewell!" They all waved goodbye to the whale as he swam back towards the direction of the harbor until at last he was merely a speck on the horizon.  
  
"Come," said Mewtwo. "We have no time to lose."  
  
Pichu, full of energy, went rushing off ahead into the jungle.  
  
"Damnit, Pichu!" exclaimed Donkey Kong, running after him. The others followed close behind. After about ten minutes of pursuing Pichu through the jungle, they finally caught up to him at the base of the volcano. There was a large river of lava directly in front of them and beyond them was a cave that seemed to lead inside of the volcano.  
  
"We'll never be able to cross that thing," noted Falco.  
  
"On the contrary," came a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw a huge raven standing behind them. He was so huge that the sight of him caused even Bowser to jump, as the Raven was even bigger than he. "I don't mean to alarm you," continued the raven. "I am Raphael the Raven and."  
  
"Raphael!" exclaimed Mario. "I am sorry I did not recognize you at first. You are even bigger than before! How is everything?"  
  
"Very good, my friend," said the large bird. "But now is not the time, I'm afraid. I sense strange happenings in the volcano. You and your friends must discover what is going on! Everyone, hop on my back! I will fly you to the cave."  
  
"Do as he says," ordered Mewtwo. "We have little time!"  
  
As quickly as possible, they hopped on the raven's back and he flew them to the cave. After arriving at the cave, they jumped off of his back and entered the cave. Pichu, of course went running ahead. Suddenly a Pirahna Plant emerged from the ground.  
  
"INVADER! INVADER!" the plant cried out.  
  
"Relax," said Bowser, walking out from behind Pichu.  
  
"King Bowser!" exclaimed the plant, and saluted. "It is an honor to see you here. Please, go right in. I believe that the Lava Piranha is waiting for you."  
  
"Didn't Mario kill him?" asked Bowser, perplexed.  
  
"Not quite," responded the Piranha Plant. "He had enough vigor left in him to grow back to full strength. Now he has possessed even greater power!"  
  
"Excellent!" exclaimed Bowser. "The Koopa Army is as strong as ever! Show me the way!"  
  
"At once, sire," responded the Piranha Plant, giving Bowser directions to the Lava Piranha's lair.  
  
"I don't like the sound of this," said Link to Zelda.  
  
"Neither do I," she agreed.  
  
"Nonsense!" exclaimed Kamek. "Bowser knows precisely what he is doing."  
  
"Follow him," commanded Mewtwo, as Bowser started to walk up some stairs. As they followed him, everyone seemed to be rather tense. Just by looking around, they could see that this was not a happy place. The walls and ceilings were made of stone, the ground was a mixture of molten rock and dirt, the light was scarce, and the heat was unbearable. To Bowser's great surprise, they walked across the entire cavern, yet they did not see a single living thing.  
  
"Strange," remarked Bowser. "I had troops all over this place. Where did they all go?" As he was nearing the Lava Piranha's lair, he noticed that Koopa shells were lying all over the place.  
  
"What in the world? These are the shells of my warriors. WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" shouted Bowser. Of course, there was no answer. The other travelers gathered around and tried to comfort Bowser, while Donkey Kong wandered ahead. He walked down a few stone stairways and entered into a room that seemed to have vines growing all over it.  
  
"Hey guys, I think I found something!" he shouted to the others.  
  
"Donkey Kong, NO!" shouted Link, but it was too late. Donkey Kong reached out and touched one of the vines and instantly all of the vines seemed to contract into one mammoth plant.  
  
"AT LAST," the plant said in a deep, dark voice. "FRESH MEAT!!!!" Instantly, a vine lashed out from the plant and picked up Donkey Kong. Link came running down the stairs and fired an arrow right the vine that had grabbed Donkey Kong. The vine instantly let go of Donkey Kong, and he fell to the ground. Donkey Kong scrambled to his feet and frantically tried to run away from the plant, but he was grabbed again. Bowser came thundering from behind Link.  
  
"LAVA PIRANHA, RELEASE HIM AT ONCE!" he shouted, and tripped over the stairs, falling flat on his face.  
  
The Lava Piranha burst out laughing and said sarcastically, "My, how royal you look sitting there flat on your face. Try some of my spaghetti and fireballs, they're delicious!" At that, the piranha spit a barrage of fireballs at Bowser. Bowser retracted into his shell, and they bounced off of it. Meanwhile, Mario ran down the stairs and assumed his attacking position.  
  
"I beat you once, I'll beat you again," said Mario confidently, taking out his hammer.  
  
"Oh, I'm SOOO scared!" exclaimed the Piranha, breathing fire towards Mario's direction. Mario rolled out of the way of the fire and struck one of Lava Piranha's vines with his hammer.  
  
"CURSE YOU!" exclaimed the Lava Piranha. "But I am not finished yet!" The Lava Piranha laughed evilly and held Donkey Kong high in the air, above a pool of lava. "Say goodbye!"  
  
Just as he was saying this, Donkey Kong Junior came running down the stairs. "DAD!" he exclaimed, seeing his father being held over the pool of lava.  
  
"SON!" cried Donkey Kong, with tears in his eyes. "Son... I love you."  
  
"DAD!" cried Donkey Kong Junior, as his father was hurled into the pool of lava. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
The Lava Piranha laughed evilly. "WHO'S NEXT?" he challenged.  
  
Donkey Kong Junior, filled with rage, let out a barbaric war cry and charged directly toward the Lava Piranha. He punched the Piranha right at its foundation with all of his strength. The Lava Piranha was clearly not expecting this and it was shocked for a moment. During this moment, Pikachu ran down the stairs and fired an electric bolt right at the Lava Piranha's "flower."  
  
The Lava Piranha shrieked in pain. "ALL OUT ATTACK!" he cried. At his command, many vines, engulfed in flame, started making their way towards the travelers. Again, Donkey Kong Junior struck the Plant with all of his might, and the plant receded a small ways. However, the vines were still in full force. Just as one vine seemed to have a grab on Donkey Kong Junior, the rest of the travelers ran down the stairs. Samus fired an Ice Beam at the vine, and it instantly froze. Donkey Kong Junior looked at Samus, nodded, and punched the plant again. This time, the plant was struck so hard, that even the vines seemed to recede.  
  
"We almost have him!" exclaimed Donkey Kong Junior. "Let's finish the job!"  
  
"DAMN!" exclaimed the Lava Piranha. "ALL OUT DEFENSIVE!!!" At his command, the remaining vines contracted around the Lava Piranha. "HAHAHA! NOW TRY AND HURT ME!"  
  
"I will!" exclaimed Fox. And shot his blaster right at the Lava Piranha. However, the blast merely bounced off of the plant.  
  
"I've had enough of this," said Kamek, walking towards the Lava Piranha. "FEEL MY WRATH!" Kamek launched his most powerful magic attack at the Lava Piranha and it seemed to harm the plant. In this stage of weakness, Donkey Kong Junior let out another punch and the plant let out an extremely horrifying sound.  
  
"THIS CANNOT BE! I... CAN'T..." gasped the Piranha Plant. Suddenly a huge red mist seemed to flow out from the Piranha Plant and into the lava. "What? Where... am... I?" gasped the plant. "King Bowser! I... what happened?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT HAPPENED?! YOU KILLED ONE OF MY ENITRE SQUADRONS!" shouted Bowser.  
  
"AND MY FATHER!" said Donkey Kong Junior, trying to hold back the rage.  
  
"I... what? I never did this..." said the Piranha, bewildered.  
  
"YOU JUST DID!" they exclaimed in unison, frustrated.  
  
"I think I may be able to explain what happened," said Mewtwo, emerging from the shadows. "Your plant here was clearly possessed by a demon. In fact, he was possessed by one of THE eight demons." Mewtwo turned and directly addressed the piranha plant. "Now, what was the last thing you remember?"  
  
The plant was now struggling with his words. "I found... a gem... I... then... I remember nothing..."  
  
"Where is this gem?" Mewtwo asked forcefully.  
  
"B-B-Back... behind... me," said the piranha plant, as he started to violently shake.  
  
"What is happening to him?" demanded Bowser.  
  
"He's dying," Mewtwo said casually. "There is no way to cure him. In a few minutes, he will be dead. We must move on, Bowser. This gem cannot be far."  
  
"I found it!" exclaimed Mario, palming the gem in his hand. It seemed to glow a light blue while it was in his hand.  
  
"At last!" shouted Mewtwo. "The gem of the humans! Well done, Mario! We have found one of the eight gems."  
  
"Th-th-there are seven more?" Luigi stuttered.  
  
"Of course! Now we must leave this place. Come, Bowser. We have no time to waste," said Mewtwo, striding out of the room.  
  
Bowser remained, sitting next to his old friend, the Lava Piranha. "Forgive me, my old friend. Forgive me." Bowser slumped off into the shadows, and one by one everyone left the room. However, Donkey Kong Junior remained, staring at the lava pool that is his father's grave.  
  
"I will avenge your death, Dad," he said, trying to hold back the unstoppable tears. "You were... you are...my role model... my idol... my father. I will make you proud." At this, Donkey Kong Junior burst into tears.  
  
"There, there," Fox said, coming forward from the shadows and putting his hand on Donkey Kong Junior's shoulder. "I know what it's like to lose a father. It's like you lose a whole piece of you..." Fox sighed, and a tear came to his eye. "We must go now. We have little time to lose."  
  
"I... I guess you're right," said Donkey Kong Junior, still crying. "My father will not die in vain!" Donkey Kong Junior took one last glance at the lava pool and ran off, with Fox close behind him. 


	3. The Desert Storm

Two days had passed since the adventure on Lavalava Island. They all had a proper funeral for DK (against Mewtwo's wishes) despite not possessing the carcass, and after the ceremonies they gathered together. Mewtwo's words were fierce and urgent.

"My friends," he said, "this is most urgent. That funeral was a waste of time! We have no time to lose. Do you realize that by holding this ceremony you may have killed millions of people? We need these gems to stop the universe from ending, damnit, and we had better move faster to our next destination. Understood?"

"Relax, Mewtwo," said Samus, standing up from her chair. "We'll get the job done. I'm confident that-"

"DAMN YOU, SAMUS! You don't understand the urgency of this situation! We have little time!" Mewtwo shouted furiously. Samus, shocked by Mewtwo's outburst, sat down instantly. "Now," Mewtwo continued, "the next gem is in Hyrule of all places. We must make haste to the Desert Colossus!"

Link and Zelda raised their eyebrows. "The Desert Colossus?" Zelda asked. "Surely you must be mistaken."

"No," replied Mewtwo. "I am never mistaken. Now let's go."

All seventeen stood up reluctantly. "How are we supposed to get there?" asked King Dedede, narrowing his eyebrows at Mewtwo.

"I have enough power to teleport us to Lon Lon Ranch. There I suppose we will be able to take some horses and use them as our primary source of transportation until we arrive at the Desert Colossus."

"We can't just take those horses!" Link protested. "They belong to Talon and Malon, the owners of Lon Lon Ranch."

"I think it's in order that we take them seeing the urgency of the situation," said Mario. "The end of the universe is nearing. We cannot stop to ask permission. I'm sure they'll understand in the end."

"Indeed," said Link, still frowning.

"Does everyone have an adequate amount of supplies?" asked Mewtwo, looking around.

"Yes," everyone responded.

"Good then," Mewtwo resumed. "Everybody gather around me and I will teleport us to Lon Lon Ranch. Is everyone ready? Good. Now we're off." Mewtwo glowed an odd blue as an aura engulfed them all and transported them right into the middle of a large, fenced off green field. It was midday and around them were about twenty horses.

"Excellent," Mewtwo said deviously. "Let's take these horses and get out of here."

Link took out his ocarina and blew a tune into it. A horse instantly came riding to him, seemingly out of nowhere. "Hello Epona," Link said with a smile, stroking the horse's mane. "Shall we?" Link mounted Epona and looked down upon the rest of the travelers.

"Everyone grab a horse!" shouted Mewtwo. "The quicker we get out of here, the better," he said flatly. Just as the last one had mounted their horse, they heard a sound coming from the house.

"What in the name of Din is going on out here?!!" yelled a screaming Talon. Link tried to hide his face. "YOU! I always knew you was trouble. I tells my own daughter, I tells her to stay the hell away from you. That's 'sactly what I tell her. Stealing horses! Wait 'til them kings soldiers heah about this 'un. They will be ridin yo' ass outta Hyrule."

"Oh shut up," yelled Zelda and waved her arms in the air. She mumbled some ancient lore and instantly Talon fell asleep.

"Let's move," declared Link, as he prodded Epona on. They rode out of the Ranch like Ali Baba's thieves would ride out in the Arabian deserts. However, the desert our heroes were riding into was unfamiliar to most of them. After a long journey, the riders finally reached the Gerudo fortress. Many were shocked to see a kingdom of only women. Falco, in particular, gazed in awe. "Why did you never tell about this place, Link?"

Link just smiled and dismounted his horse. He spotted a familiar face and gave her a wave.

"Ah, Link," Nabooru exclaimed, "it is good to see you after all this time. Come and enjoy the pleasures of my fortress."

"Pleasures?" Falco asked eagerly.

Link shook his head. "We'd love to, Nabooru, but time is really not on our side. This is even worse than that mask adventure when I really had no time. There is a lot more at stake here. I just need you to get me and my group of adventurers here to the Desert Colossus. Can you lead us?"

"Well, let's see who we got here," Nabooru said to Link as she examined the party. "Mm-hm. You sure landed yourself some good friends here," she remarked sarcastically. She looked at Mewtwo. "Who is this? The Happy Mask Salesman on a bad day?"

"That is quite enough," Mewtwo exclaimed. "Look, are you going to lead us to the Desert Colossus willingly, or do I have to use... other methods."

Nabooru laughed. "Big tough guy. I see some passion there. You're lucky I'm not in the mood for fighting, bud."

Mewtwo made a move towards Nabooru, but Zelda restrained him. "Nabooru, why don't you just lead us to the Colossus?" she asked. Many nodded in agreement.

Nabooru swerved around and stared at Zelda. "Since when do I owe the princess of Hyrule anything? After all you did to our lands, to our people..." Nabooru grew more agitated. "We were once prominent in this land. We were once the defenders of righteousness! We once lived in the magnificent palace of Hyrule, alongside your brethren. But as with so many of the other races in this land, you have driven us from your sight. Driven us to the desert: the most uninhabitable place on the planet. When will our plight end? Why must my race be forced to labor in the desert? Why must my people die defending your lazy brood from enemies you could not vanquish. The golden age of Hyrule, the age of the valiant knights is but a myth now. It's time for a new age." Nabooru gazed at Link and grinned with wild eyes. "The age of the Gerudo."

Throughout Nabooru's speech, more and more Gerudo women seemed to be gathering around her. The smashers were heavily outnumbered.

Link stared into Nabooru's bright blue eyes. "Nabooru, have some sense here. Did I not come here years ago and save your life? Do you bear no allegiance to me?"

Nabooru casually walked towards Link so that they were face to face. "Link. Your people, too, have suffered by their hands. You know well the mockery the Kokiri have been forced to endure. You've heard the grumbles in Castle Town. The Kokiri, too, were once equals, until the Hylians began their mad quest for power." She noticed Link looked slightly agitated, so she added, "You know what it is I speak of."

Link looked away for a moment. His mind drifted back to a moment, years ago, following his victory over Ganon. He remembered bringing Saria into the castle to celebrate their friendship. He remembered the horrible ridicule she suffered, how people would call her "midget" and "the green monster." Link had never been so angry with people in his life.

Nabooru, sensing Link's weakened state, treacherously strode to Link and touched his chin, raising his downcast eyes to hers. "Besides," she smirked. "What has she got that I haven't?"

Zelda stood, shocked, but waited to see Link's reaction. Link fixed his eyes upon Nabooru for a moment, and Nabooru moved closer to him. Link could feel Nabooru's body pressed against his. Link turned his head and looked at Zelda. Zelda seemed to be confused with what was going on, but Link just smiled at her. "You forgot one thing," he whispered into Nabooru's ear, loud enough so Zelda could hear it. "I am Hylian!"

With that, Link shoved Nabooru backwards. Nabooru, stunned, stumbled and had to regain her footing. She narrowed her eyebrows and let out a high-pitched war cry. "Now, you shall learn the wrath of the Gerudo! Sisters of my tribe, for too long have we served the hogs of Hyrule. Let us show these beasts who the true defenders of peace are! Charge!" she shouted. Riled by her words, seemingly hundreds of Gerudo women flooded down the sand dune and towards the party.

Samus instantly took charge. "Let's kick their butts," she simply said, and instantly fired a plasma beam into a group of oncoming Gerudos. Fox and Falco, roused by Samus' valor, joined in, picking off Gerudos with their blasters from their spot on a sand dune. Still, however, the Gerudos charged down upon the Smash Brothers. Kirby and King Dedede instantly jumped into battle, back to back.

"Let's show 'em why they call us smash brothers," Dedede said to Kirby, as they raised their hammers high above their head and swung them with a might so great that it easily took out three or four Gerudos at a time.

As many of the smashers fought at the front of the fray, Luigi had been providing support from the rear, launching the occasional fireball. Never looking to his rear, Luigi would never suspect that an attack would occur from that direction. On the top of the sand dune to his back, however, appeared a lone Gerudo on horseback. This rider was none other than Matsumi, the fiercest warrior of the Gerudos. She stealthily crept down the hill, heading right towards Luigi. However, just as she raised her spear to pierce Luigi, Bowser instantly consumed her in a breath of flame. Luigi, stunned, looked back at his savior. "Man," Bowser remarked, "Did I seriously just save a Mario brother?" Luigi couldn't help but smile.

Meanwhile, towards the outskirts of the battle, Link drew his sword and went straight for Nabooru. Nabooru met him with her ready machete. "So," she stated confidently, "do you really think you can beat me, kid? You forget I'm the best damn warrior in Hyrule."

"Next to me," Link responded coolly. He knew Nabooru was not nearly as skilled with the blade.

"You haven't lost your edge, Link," said Nabooru. "You would have made a fine Gerudo."

"I also make a fine Hylian," countered Link.

"Look, kid," snapped Nabooru. "Don't waste my time. I'm going to give one last opportunity to join the winning side. Think carefully, now."

Link didn't need much time to consider it. "You know where I stand, Nabooru. I stand with justice."

Nabooru looked away for a moment and rolled her eyes, shouting, "Why must you always be so damn PERSISTENT!" As soon as she exclaimed persistent, she lunged at Link, taking him off guard. Link recovered, however, and swiped his sword towards Nabooru's thigh. Nabooru blocked his attempt with her machete and took a swipe at his head. Link ducked and rolled to Nabooru's left. Nabooru thrust her machete towards Link, but again Link rolled out of the way. This time Link got up, just in time to block another oncoming blow from Nabooru's weapon.

"Not bad, kid," Nabooru said flatly. "Let's up the ante." Nabooru drew from her left hand another machete and pounced on Link. Link blocked her first hit with his shield, and then rolled out of the way of her follow-up swipe. Link thrust his sword toward her shoulder, but Nabooru quickly repelled the blow.

Link tried again to swipe at Nabooru, and this time he was able to nick her sash. Instantly, something fell to the ground: a round, yellow gem. Nabooru seemed perplexed for a moment, and she stumbled back. Link grabbed the glowing gem and held it into the light. As if on cue, Mewtwo entered the room.

"AHA!" he exclaimed. "I should have known your treachery was afoot!" he declared, pointing at Nabooru. "Now you shall pay the ultimate price!" Mewtwo instantly began charging a ball of energy, but Link intervened.

"Hang on," he declared. "This is a Hylian matter. I am to handle this."

Mewtwo ignored him, and continued charging it until he felt a gun pressed against his head.

"You better do what he says, pal," came the forceful voice of Samus. Mewtwo angrily turned towards Samus but then restrained himself.

"Fine," he growled. "But let's get out of here before more time is idly spent." With that, Mewtwo stormed off.

Link gently walked over to Nabooru and looked down at her. She seemed to still be in a daze. Gerudo warriors were gathered around her, as almost all the fighting had ceased once the leader of the Gerudos went down.

"She'll be alright, Link," Zelda told him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "But we still have a job to do."

"She's right, you know," Kamek remarked. He looked off onto the beautiful desert horizon. "I just hope we're not moving too slowly."


End file.
